1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a port security barrier system which provides protection for military and commercial ports and ships docked at these ports. More particularly, the present invention relates to a floating barrier which utilizes nylon netting to prevent a small watercraft carrying explosives or the like from damaging a military or commercial port or ships docked at these ports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is currently a need to protect military ships from attack by explosive laden watercraft traveling at high rates of speed. Such explosive laden watercraft may include commercial power boats, small military craft and pleasure craft. These boats are generally less than forty feet in length, have a weight of around 10,000 pounds and travel at speeds of up to 52 knots. The small watercraft threat may be defined as watercraft which have a kinetic energy threshold of approximately 106 lb-ft and are capable of achieving a kinetic energy of 2×106 lb-ft.
Port security barriers in the past have generally consisted of low freeboard float lines or log booms that mark a restricted area. However, these port security barriers are not capable of halting a deliberate attempt to penetrate the barrier
There are also higher freeboard barriers fabricated molded plastic or inflated rubber tubes that will prevent penetration of watercraft of very limited size and speed into a port which harbors military ships including aircraft carriers, destroyers, supply and troop transport ships and the like. However this type of barrier is not effective as a deterrent to larger bomb laden watercraft operating at speeds of 50 kts or more.
Further, there is a need for a port security barrier which will survive wind, waves, currents, storms and other natural adverse conditions which occur at sea. Also, the port security barrier should be environmentally friendly, that is not dangerous to marine life and the marine environment including, for example, corral reefs.